


Learning The Truth

by wolfsbaneheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbaneheart/pseuds/wolfsbaneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long day training the new recruits and the Sheriff wanted some Doughnuts. Sure he felt guilty but what Stiles didn't know wouldn't hurt him...</p><p>But his guilt evaporated when he saw Stiles walking down the street with someone who was definitely not Scott- who's house he was supposed to be at doing a chemistry project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and I apologise for any mistakes- I'm terrible at editing my own work.
> 
> My mad love of Sheriff Stilinski and a serious doughnut craving inspired this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! :)

It had been a quite night at the station. The new officers were settling in to their jobs without too many mishaps and he wasn’t too nervous about leaving three of them alone while he went to get some dinner- Beacon Hills seemed to be finally going back to normal. Which suited him just fine, and he tried not to think about how easily they took the desks of the officers he’d lost. Those thoughts didn’t do anyone any good, especially whilst driving. But while the newly restored peace was nice John was still stressed. Which was why he was trying not to feel too guilty as he pulled up in front of his favourite diner. Stiles meant well with his ridiculous diet, but he was at Scott’s tonight and what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

At least, that’s what John was thinking as he climbed out of the squad car. He was readjusting his belt when he heard the familiar voice of his son. John panicked; Stiles was going to kill him. He turned towards his voice but his fear dropped instantly. Stiles was talking loudly as he walked down the street, his arms flailing around him before he ran one through his buzz cut. He hadn’t noticed him yet. John smiled. He enjoyed seeing Stiles while he worked, the kid could generally make him feel better and often helped with the most difficult cases. But tonight John couldn’t help but smile for an altogether different reason. Derek Hale was definitely not who Stiles was supposed to be with yet there they were, walking comfortably down the street and Hale looked as though he was biting back a smile. It was a strange sight, one John had never expected to see in his lifetime. Derek Hale was smiling.  
He watched them walk slowly towards the diner and his jaw dropped when they stopped and Stiles kissed Hale on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him inside. That was new. Very new… and yet not unexpected. Maybe not Hale, but John sure as hell knew his son played both sides of the field. He tried not to feel hurt as he watched them settle into a booth. He’d expected Stiles to tell him it properly when he was ready, and not when he was lying about the real reason he was at club, and before he got into a relationship. But from the way the he acted around Hale this wasn’t a new thing. Even through the window John could see that they were completely comfortable around each other, Stiles was still talking excitedly about something and Hale had given up trying not to smile. It made his own smile even bigger.

John considered leaving them be and waiting till Stiles finally told him. But it was too good of an opportunity to miss and he knew full well that if Stiles found him in a similar situation he would use it to his best advantage. So John chuckled to himself as he walked across the road and opened the door of the diner.

Beacon Hills might be quite but his life never would be with Stiles. And that was something he hoped would never change.

The doughnuts he ordered where about to get all the more sweeter…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to write a second part to this but seeing as people commented on it wishing for more I had to give it a try. I hope that you like this part as much as chapter one Josh and catwoman :)

John opened the door of the diner and smiled at Jodie Marshall who was behind the counter. She looked overworked, her hair was scrapped back into a ponytail and her apron was covered in food stains. Her eyes looked up when the door shut with a dull thud and her eyes flicked towards the table were Stiles and Derek sat blissfully ignorant. John nodded and she relaxed, seeminly relieved that he knew that he son was here. She glanced at the gun on his belt and suddenly John understood. She thought he was going to cause trouble, that he might cause a scene. He tried not to feel hurt as he walked towards the counter, most parents would have reacted badly to finding out their kid was dating Derek Hale. Chris Argent seemed to positively hate Scott most of the time and John couldn’t find a single reason why. Scott was harmless and he wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that Jodie seriously worried he’d shoot Derek.  
“Evening Jodie, anything good going tonight?” He said, nodding towards the kitchen while leaning against the counter. He made his voice sound light and carefree. She pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear before answering.  
“Only the usual I’m afraid, Seth’s ill.” It was no wonder she was stressed then, she’d clearly been running the diner on her own and it had no doubt been busy earlier. “Haven’t had any problem’s tonight John?”  
“Oh you know, the usual really, recruits settling in nicely and Stiles is at Scott’s so-“ Her eyes widened and he heard a plate crash to the floor. He spun around and like he suspected it was Stiles’ plate of food on the floor and his son froze when he caught his gaze, his curly fries left abandoned on the floor. John left the counter and walked slowly towards the table were Stiles now looked terrified, glancing between Derek and the door.  
“Is there something you want to tell me Stiles?” John asked as he reached the table where Stiles sat. It was clear he son was freaking out yet Derek at least managed to look calm, although his right index finger was shaking slightly. It was slightly unnerving for John to see how well Hale could mask his emotions but it was amusing to see how he contrasted Stiles so completely.  
“Nope,” Stiles said instantly and he flinched, realising he’d spoken too quickly. After a few moments of silence he finally managed to calm down enough to reach down and begin to scoop his spilt food back onto his plate.  
“Are you sure? I swear you were supposed to be with Scott tonight, doing a chemistry project?”  
“I am, well I will be. Scott should be here any minute, he’s running late.” Stiles straightened up and dumped his plate on the table. He stared mournfully at his fries and John tried not to laugh. His son’s weird addictions to fried food weren’t the problem at the minute and Derek’s eye roll wasn’t helping him appear unhappy. He wanted to make Stiles sweat, if only for a little while.  
“And Derek’s here because…” John let his sentence hang in the air and both Stiles and Derek glanced at each other, clearly wondering how the hell to explain why they were together. Derek shrugged and Stiles glared at him before turning back towards John.  
“Derek’s tutoring us.” Was his answer and John couldn’t help but laugh now. He couldn’t believe Stiles thought that was the best answer, he got straight A’s for christ sake. He wouldn’t need a tutor. Stiles eyes flew wide open and John nearly lost it. His son was without a doubt the worst liar ever.  
“You kiss all your tutors on the cheek Stiles?” John managed to ask, bring his laughter under control. Stiles’ jaw dropped and now it was Derek’s turn to glance towards the door. John held up his arms as a pacifying motion and watched as they both relaxed.  
“I thought not. Now, I’m going to go get some doughnuts-“ Stiles opened his mouth to argue but John silenced him by glancing between him and Derek. “-before I go back to work while you and Derek continue your date, and don’t even try and argue that this isn’t a date son. I’m not stupid. But we shall be talking about the fact you didn’t tell me about this when I get home.” John thought he was being reasonable. He could have dragged Stiles home, and he’d seen a good few parents do that in his time. “And you had better be at home when I get back later, understood.” He crossed his arms across his chest and Stiles nodded. “Also, Derek will be joining us for dinner on Sunday. No arguments.” John looked at Derek and he nodded.  
“Night boys,” John said turning and leaving them to it. He walked back towards the counter were Jodie was trying her best to hide her smirk. “Enjoy your doughnuts Sheriff,” she said handing over the box and John couldn’t help but lick his lips.  
“Thanks Jodie, hope my son doesn't cause you too much trouble.”  
“He hasn’t every other week-“ she began but stopped herself, clearly thinking she would get Stiles in trouble. John chuckled as he turned and left the diner.  
The date he walked in on clearly wasn’t the first and he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about that. Stiles was happy, that much was clear, and that’s all he wanted really. Stiles’ life had hardly been easy, not with everything that happened with his mum and it was nice to know he’d finally have someone to talk to. John knew that Stiles blamed himself for her death, much like he did. They both had issues that needed working out and he hoped Sunday would be a step towards both of them getting over them. Of talking to each other and maybe they could finally begin to move on. John wondered if he’d learn about how and when his son went from accusing Derek of murdering his sister into something different. He crossed the dark street before climbing into his squad car debating whether he’d need to have another sex talk with Stiles soon. That’s what parents were supposed to do, right?  
But that embarrassment could wait for another night, because he had a box of warm doughnuts in his lap and for one night he could eat them completely guilt free.


End file.
